Midnight Dawn
by Freya Hopps
Summary: Hidup Jeon Jungkook berubah 180 derajat setelah bertemu dengan Kim Heechul, teman lama ayahnya yang menawarkan Jungkook segalanya; rumah, uang, makanan dan kehidupan yang tak pernah Jungkook dapatkan sebelumnya. A Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook (VKook/Taekook) fanfiction.


"Mau lari kemana lagi, bajingan kecil?"

Jeon Jungkook menghimpit tubuhnya rapat-rapat pada dinding toko di ujung gang. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk melarikan diri. Dihadapannya, berdiri lima laki-laki bertubuh dua kali dari tinggi Jungkook, membawa berbagai macam senjata di tangan dan saku celananya. Jungkook terkunci, dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Serahkan sertifikat rumah itu!"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan melepaskan satu-satunya harta yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun hanya rumah sepetak yang sudah tidak layak dihuni. Walaupun hanya rumah kecil di perumahan kumuh.

"Hei, dengar ya." Satu diantara lima laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengejarnya hingga posisinya terpojok seperti sekarang maju selangkah. Jungkook refleks menahan nafas karena jarak keduanya hanya sekitar lima sentimeter. "Bahkan bila kami mengambil sertifikat rumahmu itu, tidak akan cukup untuk melunasi Ayahmu."

"Boss." Pria yang posisinya tepat disebelah kiri Jungkook bersuara. "Bagaimana kalau anak ini kita jual? Lumayan boss, harganya pasti dua kali lipat dari hutang Ayahnya."

Jungkook terisak. Tidak perduli dengan empat pria lainnya yang menikmati tontonan dihadapan mereka dengan tawa dan siulan nakal. Pria yang diduga ketua dari komplotan lintah darat tersebut mengangkat dagu Jungkook.

"Boleh juga. Wajahnya juga lumayan tampan. Dan.." Ia berdeham. "Dia seksi."

"T—tolong..." Jungkook bersuara. Tangisannya semakin jadi ketika tangan pria tersebut menggerayangi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah. "Tolong... H—hentikan..."

"Hei, hei, hei."

Sentuhan pria tersebut di tubuh Jungkook berhenti. Kelima pria yang memojokkan Jungkook kompak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Lima lawan satu?"

"Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan bajingan kecil ini, lebih baik kau pergi sebelum..."

"Sebelum apa?" Sosok itu mendekat. Empat dari lima pria yang ada di depan Jungkook kompak membungkuk. "Sudah berani mengancam ya?"

"J—juragan." Pria yang dengan kurang ajar menjamah Jungkook lansung bersujud. "Ampun, Juragan. Saya hanya menagih hutang Jeon Junghwan..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu." Pria yang dipanggil Juragan itu menghela nafas ketika matanya bertemu dengan Jungkook yang meringkuk takut. "Hutang Jeon Junghwan sudah ia lunasi dengan nyawanya sendiri. Berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menyentuh Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menunduk.

"Kuberi kalian waktu lima detik untuk pergi dari sini, sebelum kulubangi kepala kalian satu-satu."

Tanpa menunggu, kelima pria yang mengejar Jungkook berlari meninggalkan sosok 'Juragan' dan Jungkook. Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala. Pria yang menolongnya beberapa detik lalu itu adalah pria tercantik yang pernah Jungkook lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Rambut hitamnya panjang sebatas bahu, matanya bulat besar dengan bibir semerah buah ceri. Hidung mancung nampak pas dengan wajah tirusnya. Jungkook melongo tanpa sadar karena terpesona. Seringai geli terbentuk di bibir sang Juragan.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook terkesiap. "I—iya?"

"Ikut aku. Mulai hari ini, kau adalah tanggung jawabku."

...

Ada sekitar sepuluh kali Jeon Jungkook berdecak kagum setelah kakinya menapak di rumah sebesar istana, yang disebut-sebut sebagai tempat dimana ia akan tinggal selama berada dibawah tanggungan Kim Heechul.

Pria yang tadi menolongnya adalah teman lama ayahnya. Bisa dikatakan, Jeon Junghwan banyak berhutang pada Heechul sejak perusahaan ayah Jungkook bangkrut. Heechul memang tidak pernah menekan Junghwan untuk segera membayar hutang-hutangnya, hanya saja tanpa Heechul ketahui, anak buahnya bergerak di bawah pengawasan Heechul untuk menagih hutang Junghwan. Hingga Junghwan menggadaikan surat tanahnya.

"Aku baru mengetahui kabar tersebut dari asisten pribadiku." Penjelasan Heechul ditutup dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. "Ayahmu yang menyelamatkanku dari peristiwa itu... Ia sempat berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu."

"Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh. Kim Heechul terlihat lebih cantik ketika dilihat dalam cahaya terang. Jungkook tidak yakin bahwa sosok yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah seorang lelaki, kalau saja pria itu tidak memiliki jakun yang menyembul di leher jenjangnya.

"Ini rumahku. Kuharap rumah ini bisa membuatmu nyaman."

Jungkook menggangguk. "Ini lebih besar dari rumah lamaku. Lebih bagus, dan—ada kolam renangnya."

Heechul refleks tertawa mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Semua fasilitas di rumah ini boleh kau gunakan, Jungkook. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua, mau lihat?"

"Mau!" Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Mengikuti langkah Heechul yang lebih dulu menyusuri anak tangga yang dibentuk seperti tangga gantung. Jungkook hati-hati menyusul Heechul hingga mereka sampai di ruang terpojok di lantai dua.

"Nah, Jungkook. Ini kamarmu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan kamar ini dari, dua bulan yang lalu. Seminggu setelah abu Ayahmu dikubur. Maaf karena aku terlambat menjemputmu."

Jungkook tersenyum, belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, pria yang tahun ini genap berusia enam belas tahun tersebut tercengang karena pemandangan kamar barunya.

Astaga! Ini lebih besar dari kamar lamanya. Bahkan, bisa dibilang, kamar barunya ini sebesar rumah lamanya. Ada kasur berukurang King yang dilapisi oleh sprei biru langit, disebelahnya ada lampu tidur antik yang berbentuk bintang. Di sebelah kiri tempat tidur, ada meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer dan buku-buku yang tak sabar untuk Jungkook jamah. Tak jauh dari meja belajar Jungkook, ada sofa biru berwarna senada sprei Jungkook yang diarahkan menghadap sebuah TV flat 42 inch yang ditempel di dinding. Jungkook bisa melihat ada mini home teather dan play station.

"Bagaimana? Suka dengan kamar barumu?" Tanya Heechul saat Jungkook hanya diam. Jungkook mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Suka sekali. Ini... bagus, sekali."

Heechul menepuk kepala Jungkook. "Istirahatlah. Besok aku akan mengajakmu untuk kembali ke rumah lamamu dan mengambil barang-barangmu. Juga, mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah baru."

"Sekolah baru?"

"Iya, sekolah baru. Kupikir sekolah lamamu terlalu jauh dari rumah ini. Dan lagi, kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan adikku."

Jungkook mengerjap bingung. "Adikmu?"

"Dia sedang tidak ada dirumah. Mungkin besok malam dia pulang dari Jepang." Heechul mengangkat bahu. "Namanya Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook hanya diam. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Heechul yang memberi tahu Jungkook bahwa kamarnya dilengkapi kamar mandi sehingga ia tak perlu berbagi kamar mandi dengan siapapun di rumah ini. Heechul menawarkan Jungkook _segalanya_. Padahal, Ayah Jungkook berhutang begitu banyak pada Heechul. Jungkook mungkin harus menjual seluruh organ tubuhnya agar bisa melunasi seluruh hutang yang ditinggalkan Jeon Junghwan.

Lantas, apa yang membuat Heechul begitu baik pada Jungkook?

Karena Ayah Jungkook mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan Heechul? Atau, ada hal lain yang tidak Jungkook tahu soal Heechul?

"...hei? Jungkook? Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

Jungkook tergagap. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pria cantik dengan setelah biru donker di hadapannya. Malu-malu Jungkook menggeleng sambil membungkukkan badannya. Heechul terkekeh.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah setelah bergulat dengan preman kampungan tadi, eh?" Jungkook mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Tidurlah. Kau sudah aman disini. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggumu."

"Juragan..."

"Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku bukan juraganmu. Panggil aku Heechul-hyung."

Alis Jungkook terangkat. "H-hyung?"

"Aku ini masih dua puluh enam tahun. Sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Ayahmu. Apa kau berniat memanggilku Ahjussi?"

Jungkook pikir, Heechul hanya terlihat awet muda. Ternyata pria itu memang masih muda. Jungkook bahkan berpikir Kim Heechul masih berusia diawal dua puluh tahun.

"Sudahlah, soal panggilan tidak usah dipikirkan. Istirahatlah." Heechul tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Jungkook."

"Selamat malam, Heechul-hyung."

Jungkook tahu, setelah ia membuka mata di pagi hari, hidupnya akan berubah dan tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

* * *

 _ **Hai?**_

 _ **So, aku bawa cerita baru—sebenernya udah lama cerita kayak gini ngedon di kepalaku. Lebih lama dari Terlalu Tampan, tapi entah kenapa aku baru bisa merealisasikan cerita ini sekarang. Dan untuk Terlalu Tampan, masih tetep lanjut kok. Jadi aku punya tiga cerita yang harus aku selesaiin; Terlalu Tampan, A Guardian, sama ini. Social and Science entah kenapa pengen aku unpub dulu, deh. Sampe aku dapet feel buat nulis lanjutannya.**_

 _ **And last, I would happy if you appreciated my work with vote or comment! Hihihi. See you. xoxo**_


End file.
